Teleport Pipes
This add-on to BuildCraft adds a few new pipes to the mix. The main addition being teleport pipes. These pipes have a dual purpose in that they allow you to "detangle" the mass of pipes you use and in turn this can reduce server/client lag. All the new additions are listed below. 1. Item, Liquid, Power Teleport Pipes These pipes do as the names imply and teleport items/liquids/power to their respective receiving pipes. 2. Distribution Transport Pipe This pipe will evenly distribute the items sent to it to every possible output, although the amount put into each output can be changed by opening the GUI by right clicking without a pipe in your hand. 3. Advanced Wooden Pipe Using the GUI for this pipe you can set it to only take out certain items, or to leave only certain items in the inventory it is pulling from. 4. Advanced Insertion Pipe When this pipe is connected to a chest it, and the chest, can accept items. The items will be shot into the chest faster than light. It does this to prevent items from popping out when 2 items try to fill a chests 1 open slot. Teleport Pipes How do you get these things working? Simple. Right-Click (without a pipe in hand) to open this GUI: As you can see the pipe has a frequency, This is key, and there are 10000 of them. A pipe can only communicate with other pipes on the same frequency. If there are other pipes on this frequency when an item enters the pipe it will try to send it to that pipe. However there are a few reasons for it to fail: No receiving pipe (discussed below), or there are no valid pipes connected to the receiving pipes. If these conditions are met it will randomly pick a valid receiving pipe, then randomly pick a valid pipe/container connected to that pipe to send the item. Use frequency 0 as it is the default and you can end up with faster results! As you can also see there is a "Can Receive: " thing there. Simply put that means "Can this pipe receive (items/liquid/power)?", using this you can make multiple "send" pipes and one "receive" pipe (useful for sorting areas/quarries). To change this status click "Switch". Newly added is the "Owner" section. Thi s tells you who currently owns the pipe. In SMP this is the only person (except for ops) who can destroy/edit the pipe, also in SMP the pipes will only transport items if they are owned by the same player, so you can't receive something from your friend's pipe just by setting the same frequency. They CANNOT teleport items / liquids or BuildCraft power from the Nether to the Overworld or vice versa in SSP or SMP. Power Teleport pipes cannot be connected to any conductive wires through IndustrialCraft, in order to teleport electricity from one place to another, you must connect the power source to an Energy Link using IndustrialCraft Cables then have a conductive wooden transport pipe connected to the Energy Link on the other side, from this you can then connect the conductive transport pipes into any type of engine generator, see Engine Generator LV, then connect the engine generator to the power storage device. Note also that Power Teleport pipes draw power constantly when linked, even when power is not being used at it's destination. This is an easy way to accidentally drain any power storage devices you have attached to Power Teleport pipes without realizing. Important: If you are finding that your receiving pipes will not show other pipes connected to them despite being on the same frequency you probably need to use Teleport Tethers or World Anchors. These blocks will force the server to keep certain chunks of the map in memory at all times and are essential for the distant, proper, operation of many contraptions. Recipe Ingredients: *2 Diamond Gears *1 Glass Creates: 8 Teleport Pipe Waterproof Teleport Pipe Ingredients: *1 Pipe Waterproof *1 Teleport Pipe Creates: 1 Waterproof Teleport Pipe Power Teleport Pipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Teleport Pipe Creates: 1 Power Teleport Pipe Other Additional Pipes uh ah uh ah uh ah http://www.egorazzi.com/.a/6a00d8341c4f0953ef017c31ceb2b8970b-popup This pipe will evenly distribute the items sent to it to every possible output. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Iron Ingots Creates: 8 Distribution Transport Pipes Advanced Wood Transport Pipe Using the GUI for this pipe you can set it to only take out certain items, or to leave only certain items in the inventory it is pulling from. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Wooden Planks Creates: 8 Advanced Wooden Pipes Advanced Insertion Pipe When this pipe is connected to a chest (and the chest can accept items), the item will be shot into it faster than light. It does this to prevent items from popping out when 2 items try to fill a chests 1 open slot. When used with machines, it will not attempt to input into an already full slot. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Stone Blocks Creates: 8 Advanced Insertion Pipes Redstone Pipe These pipes emit a redstone pulse whenever an item passes through them. If the next pipe the item passes through is gold, the pulse will power the gold pipe long enough for the item to get the speed boost. Recipe: Redstone Pipe Ingredients: *2 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block Creates: 8 Redstone Pipes Recipe: Waterproof Redstone Pipe Ingredients: *1 Pipe Waterproof *1 Redstone Pipe Creates: 1 Waterproof Redstone Pipe Category:BuildCraft Category:Pipes Category:Automation